lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Unit Hiring/Warrior FAQ
This page addresses some of the most common questions people have about hired warriors. How much Alignment do I need to hire a unit? This depends entirely on what kind of unit you want to hire. Search this wiki for the kind of unit you're interested in, and check out its alignment requirement. But for starters, here's a rough guideline for the alignment needed for the basic warrior units with various factions (note, the maximum discount is 50% off): Good (price in bold is set for the lowest amount of alignment that allows to hire a unit) *Hobbit Shirriff -- 50+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Mounted Hobbit Shirriff -- 100+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Ranger of the North (and of Ithilien) -- 300+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Ranger Banner Bearer (and of Ithilien) -- 450+ alignment 40 coins * Gondor Soldier -- 100+ alignment and 15 silver coins * Gondor Archer --150+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Gondorian Cavalry - 200+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Gondorian Archer Cavalry -- 250+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Gondor Tower Guard -- 300+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Gondor Banner Bearer -- 250+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Rohirrim -- 100+ alignment and 15 silver coins * Rohirrim Bowman -- 150+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Rohirrim Cavalry -- 200+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Rohirrim Archer Cavalry -- 250+ alignment and 35 silver coins * Rohan Banner Bearer -- 250+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Blue Mountains Dwarf (from Durin's Folk too) -- 200+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Blue Mountains Warrior (from Durin's Folk too) -- 250+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Blue Mountains Axe-thrower (from Durin's Folk too) -- 300+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Blue Mountains Boar Rider (from Durin's Folk too) -- 350+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Blue Mountains Boar Axe-thrower Rider (from Durin's Folk too) -- 400+ alignment and 35 silver coins * Blue Mountains Banner Bearer (from Durin's Folk too) -- 400+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Galadhrim Elf (Wood Elf too) -- 150+ alignment and 15 silver coins * Galadhrim Warrior (Wood Elf too) -- 300+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Galadhrim Cavalry (Wood-Elven too) -- 400+ alignment and 35 silver coins * Galadhrim Banner Bearer (Wood-Elven too) -- 450+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Wood Elf Scout -- 250+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Lindon Elf -- 250+ alignment and 15 silver coins * Lindon Warrior -- 350+ alignment and 30 silver coins * High-Elven Cavalry -- 450+ alignment and 35 silver coins * Lindon Banner Bearer -- 500+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Fangorn Huorn -- 500+ alignment and golden ent-draught Evil (price in bold is set for the lowest amount of alignment that allows to hire a unit) *Gundabad Orc -- 100+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Gundabad Orc Archer -- 150+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Warg (for all factions) -- 150+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Gundabad Warg Rider -- 200+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Gundabad Archer Rider -- 250+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Gundabad Banner Bearer -- 250+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Angmar Orc (and Mordor) -- 150+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Angmar Orc Archer (and Mordor) -- 200+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Angmar Orc Bombardier (and Mordor) -- 250+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Angmar Warg Rider (and Mordor) -- 250+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Angmar Archer Rider (and Mordor) -- 300+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Angmar Warg Bombardier (and Mordor) -- 400+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Angmar Banner Bearer (and Mordor) -- 300+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Troll -- 400+ alignment and 50 silver coins * Hill-troll -- 500+ alignment and 60 silver coins * Dol Guldur Orc -- 150+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Dol Guldur Orc Archer -- 200+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Dol Guldur Banner Bearer -- 300+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Mirkwood Spider -- 150+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Mirkwood Spider Rider -- 250+ alignment and 10 silver coins * Mirkwood Spider Archer Rider -- 300+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Mirk-troll -- 400+ alignment and 50 silver coins * Black Uruk -- 400+ alignment and 30 silver coins. * Black Uruk Archer -- 450+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Black Uruk Warg Rider -- 500+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Black Uruk Archer Rider -- 550+ alignment and 50 silver coins * Olog-hai -- 500+ alignment and 60 silver coins * Uruk -- 150+ alignment and 15 silver coins * Uruk Crossbower -- 200+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Uruk Sapper -- 250+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Uruk Berserker -- 300+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Uruk Warg Rider -- 250+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Uruk Crossbower Rider -- 300+ alignment and 35 silver coins * Uruk Warg Bombardier -- 400+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Uruk Banner Bearer -- 300+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Dunlending -- 100+ alignment and 8 silver coins * Dunlending warrior 150+ alignment and 15 silver coins * Dunlending Bowman -- 200+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Dunlending Banner Bearer -- 300+ alignment and 40 silver coins * Half-troll -- 200+ alignment and 20 silver coins * Half-troll Warrior -- 300+ alignment and 30 silver coins * Half-troll Rhino Rider -- 400+ alignment and 50 silver coins * Half-troll Banner Bearer -- 450+ alignment and 60 silver coins * Rhudaur Hillman -- 100+ alignment and 8 silver coins * Near Haradrim Warrior -- 100+ alignment and 15 sliver coins * Near Haradrim Archer -- 150+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Near Harad Camelry -- 200+ alignment and 25 silver coins * Near Harad Archer Camelry -- 250+ alignment and 35 silver coins * Near Harad Banner Bearer -- 250+ alignment and 45 silver coins Regardless of the faction you choose, note that warriors normally cost more alignment (and money) than civiliains, that ranged units cost more than warriors, and that mounted units require more alignment than infantry. Specialized units (Gondor Tower Guard, Banner Bearers, Orc Bombardiers) will also require more alignment than basic units. Can I hurt my hired units? Can hired units hurt one another? No. Strikes from your sword will not hurt hired units in the least, and arrows/other projectiles you shoot at them will simply bounce off the units. The same thing happens when hired units accidentally shoot one another. Why do my mounted units suffocate? Mounted units will suffocate if they do not have at least three metres of headroom. To avoid this problem, make sure that your hired cavalry is kept out of caves, and that any place you plan to bring them into has three metres or more of headroom. Why doesn't the Summon horn of Command summon my units? The horn will only call your units if you're standing in a safe, unobstructed space. It will not call your units if you're in air, water, on a non-solid block, or there is not enough room for the unit to stand in (e.g. you can summon Orcs into a one-block wide hole, but not Olog-hai). Also, the horn cannot summon units from far away - this is simply a result of the way Minecraft works. Only nearby areas of the world are loaded, meaning that if you move too far from your hired units, the horn cannot summon them because they physically do not exist in the world. (This is the same reason that crops don't grow when you're too far away from them, furnaces don't smelt, and so on.) An exception to this is if you're on a multiplayer server and you travel far away from your units, but another player stays close to them, they will still be loaded and you'll be able to summon them over any distance. Can I bring my units into Utumno? Yes! Just push your hired troops into the portal. When you enter Utumno, all the troops you pushed in will teleport to you. Any troops that you did not push in, however, will not enter Utumno. Note that some troops are more suitable for this journey than others, however (see Considerations below). You can also get any of your troops that survive back out of Utumno; push them into the beam of light, and then go yourself. Considerations Before bringing your army into Utumno, here are a few notes about the portal, and the types of units you can and can't bring in: *Generally, humanoid infantry (Orcs, Elves, Dwarves, Men, Uruks, Hobbits, etc) can be brought through the portal OK. *Very large units, for example Wargs, Trolls and Half-trolls, may not fit into the portal, or may be very difficult to push in (the portal is 3x3 in size). *Mounted units (any type) will not go through either portal at all. The only way to have mounted hired units in Utumno is to push a Unit Hiring NPC in, and hiring the units there. In any case, you won't be able to get the units out again. *It is generally not recommended to use Orc Bombardiers as your hired units, unless you have a copious amount of Orc Bombs at your disposal. Warg Bombardiers are also not recommended, except perhaps to attack a Balrog (if you can keep them alive that long). *Try to use strong units with high attack strength and high hitpoints. Units that can do both ranged and melee attacks are a very good choice. Good units include Lindon Warriors for good players, or Black Uruks/Uruks for evil players. *For a very dangerous fight, consider calling for backup using a warhorn. Can you make NPCs that lead other NPCs into battle / better hired unit AI / etc.? Sir or Madam, you have unrealistic expectations of what can be done in Minecraft. This is a voxel-based sandbox game, not a war game. Whenever someone asks for something like this, it makes me wonder whether if you'd ask the developers of your favourite RTS or FPS game to add building blocks and fully deformable terrain to their game... Such a feature could ''in theory be added but it would take a long time indeed to develop and debug it. Time which, at the moment, is more wisely spent building up the world of Middle-earth. At the present time, there ''are hireable NPC's that help improve the performance of your hired units; they're called Banner Bearers. If your Alignment is high enough, you'll be able to hire one. Please note that in , there are a couple of new features that make conquering areas much easier and more realistic; see the point below. How has changed unit hiring? Aside from new hireable units (Half-trolls, Rangers of Ithilien), brought some rather significant changes to the way you interact with hired units. The Horn of Command and Sword of Command were changed significantly, and your units can be divided into squads. When you blow your horn or swing your sword, only units in that squad will respond to the horn or sword. This allows you to divide up your units into groups; for example, you'll be able to have your infantry melee units attacking your foes from one angle, while having your Archers shoot at your enemies from another angle. To assign your horn to a squad, use a Table of Command. Also, there is a new way to conquer lands without hiring units; the warhorn. This item will spawn a friendly invasion at the location you're standing, but can only be used once. Category:Browse Category:Unit Hiring